Saviour
by inside my mind of chaos
Summary: Clary was Chosen. That means she will be open to be chosen by a Saviour if she catches his eye. When she was chosen, she immediately catches Sebastian's attention. Unfortunately, she also catches the Prince of the Saviours, Prince Jace. How will this end? Better than the summary, promise! I suck at summaries! :-) Rated T for language. There also may be some sX later.
1. Chosen?

**Ya, this is my first fic. Please tell me how it is. Ya. Here goes. **

**Disclamer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Lucky duck. **

**Summary: Clary Fray was Chosen. That meant she was one to be chosen out of the many other girls who were Chosen. She will attend the ceremony where the Saviour young men will choose mates. Jace Herondale has his eye of out favorite red head, but so does Sebatian. Who will win Clary's heart, if anyone will?**

"Clarissa Fray" the Announcer said into the mike. Me, I of all people was picked. I didn't want this. I just did it for my mum. Please just let this be a dream.

"Clarissa Adele Fray. Step up now please." I quickly snapped out of my shocked state and went onto the stage and stood next to the podium. "Let's have a round of applause for our 5th Chosen." The crowd applauded politely. "You go return to your seat, Clarissa." I quickly scurried to my seat.

No. NO! Why did they have to choose me? What did they see in me? I wondered how I was to get out of this. Suddenly, the Announcer interrupted my thoughts.

"Now, please welcome your prince and future King, Prince Jonathan!" We all applaud. Jonathan is good-looking. Okay, he's downright sexy. With his golden hair and pools of gold he calls his eyes. He's wearing his signature smirk and waves while blows kisses to the crowd. 'Arrogant ass' I think as I roll my eyes. His Guard, Sebatian Verlac follows closely behind him. He is handsome as well, but the complete opposite of Jonathan. While Jonathan has a bright golden halo like he was born from an angel, Sebatian had silvery-white hair that framed his rounded face. While Jonathan's eyes shone like light, Sebastian's were like endless pits that could swallow you if you looked at hem too long. While Jonathan holds his head high and struts to the center of the stage, winking at girls, Sebastian smiles almost shyly and waves.

"Please, call me Jace." Jonathan says in a smooth voice. God, his voice sounds like silk. 'Snap out of it, Clary.' I think to myself quickly. Jace continues, "I am here to welcome all those who have become Chosen. Congratulations!" he exclaims and begins clapping. Everyone quickly follows his lead. "I'm sure most of you know the rules, but just in case any of you have experienced a major case of amnesia because of staring at my godlike body for too long, I'll repeat them!" he says. Everyone in the room except me chuckles; I didn't find that very funny.

As if sensing my humorlessness, Sebastian turns around and looks right at me. I expect scorn in his eyes, as I see in other boys expressions when they look at me. Instead I see something I don't recognize. It quickly flashes across his face but is gone as soon as it came. He quickly regains his composure and smiles at me. I don't smile back.

Jace is still talking. "The Chosen have a chance to win a Saviour over to welcome them into their lives and have them become their companions. You have every right to try and charm us with your humor and smart-assed brain, but when the week is over, it is up to the Saviours to choose. This year, the Saviours that will be choosing a young woman to join him will be Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle, Sebastian Verlac right here, and of course, the gorgeous one that you will surely all be after, ME!" At this, everybody cheers.

"You are now free to go. Magnus Bane will be showing you to your room." With that, he turns and exits the stage. Sebastian turns to leave as well, but I swear he snuck a glance at me before he left. Before I can get too deep into my thoughts, Magnus Bane, I assume, begins talking. I don't think I've ever seen a man so blingy. Rings line his fingers. Glitter litters his artfully spiked hair, obviously meant to look like he just got out of bed. "Now! You will all be sharing a room! Hope you don't mind! Actually, I don't really care, just don't attack each other." He says motioning us to follow him.

We quickly reach a large room full of beds with trunks at the foot of each one. Nothing to fancy. Good. "Nice!" a girl with flowing black hair beside me whispers. I turn to look at her. She's gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if she was picked by Jonathan-Jace, himself. I smile. "Isabelle Lightwood." she says holding out a hand. "Clary Fray." I state shaking hers. Now it's her turn to smile. "Wanna crash together?" She asks excitedly. "Sure." I shrug, "I could use a friend." "Fantastic!"

Isabelle turns out to be a really great friend. She's big on fashion, and doesn't really care if she gets picked of not. Looks like I found a friend! We grab beds close to each other and she crashes the moment her head hits here pillow. I can't sleep though. I keep thinking of how horrible it would be if I was picked. I begin to feel drowsy and soon realize I'm falling asleep. The last thoughts that run through my head before I drift into darkness is how Sebastian was staring at me. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

**Sooooo? Please comment and tell me how I can improve! Thanks! **


	2. Herondale

**Hey everybody! Wow! 7 reviews! That's great! In my perspective, that's A WHOLE LOT! Thanks everybody! Please review some more! New chapter! Yes! Great! Ima try to post new chapters every day or two. I** **apologize in advance for any errors I make in spelling and shit. Ya. Here goes! Chapter two: Herondale! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. All rights go to the great and powerful Cassandra Clare! **

I woke up with a start. I just realized that Izzy and Alec Lightwood had the same last name. I had to ask her about it. I glanced at her. She was still sleeping. I decided to ask when she woke up. I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I was lost in thought. The fact that I am now a Chosen was still a shock to me. I understand how the other girls got in, how did I? I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a tall dark-skinned girl walk put of a bathroom stall.

"Hey. Clary, right?" The girl spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. "Uh, ya." I said. Who was this girl? I only remember a few names from last night. There was a Kaelie, I'm sure. I think there was and Aline too. Was she one of them? "Maia." She said. Oh! Maia! I remember her when she walked up on stage. She had dark, curly hair. She was pretty. "You're pretty quiet. " she noticed. "Oh, sorry. I uh, thinking." Damn my stuttering. "Ya. I do that too." She said smirking. "So. " she said. "So. " I said. With that, she walked out of the bathroom.

In the shower, I turn up the water all the way to the hottest temperature. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. I open my wardrobe. Shit! These dresses were ridiculous! All lace and frill. They were all pink and light blue. Ugh. I quickly grabbed a dark green dress. It was the most modest I could find. It didn't expose much of my chest, but it did hug the little curves I had. I sighed and threw the dress on.

I was starving. I decided to go and try and find the kitchen. I slipped out the for and glanced around. Damn! The place was like a maze! I just decided to risk it anyway 'cause I was starving. I walked around for while, but sure enough, I got lost. "Fuck. " I whispered. I kept turning. Left hand on the wall? Wasn't that the saying? Every turn looked like the previous. I finally accepted that I was completely and utterly lost.

"Lost? " a smooth voice from behind me said? I whipped around to find Jace Herondale standing before my. Shit. "Yes, actually. " I said as smoothly as I could. "Don't worry about it. People get lost all the time. What would make you so special?" She said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and kept trying. I couldn't think of a smart-added retort which was very unfortunate considering the situation.

"It's that way." He said pointing to my right. Oh! It was the right hand on the wall! Damn. "Er, thanks. " I mumbled. I quickly tried to walk past him? But he blocked my way. "How 'bout a thank you kiss? " he asked puckering his lips in expectance. "No. " I said without thinking. Fuck. I was in trouble now. I just refused a kiss to Jace Herondale"No?" He asked in surprise pulling back. "No. " I said ducking under his arm. "Suite yourself." He said calmly. I quickly made my way back to the room before he could say anything else.

Fuck. I just refused a kiss to Jace Herondale. Jonathan Christofer Herondale. I'm in for it now. Fuck. I kept repeating that thought as I bee-lined to my bed, suddenly tired again. None of the other other girls were awake, surprisingly. I felt my eyes feel heavy and slowly close. 'Fuck' I repeated one last time before falling back to sleep.

Soooooo? How the fuck to I do this book thingy on my phone? Anyway. New chapter soon! Can't wait.


	3. Tomorrow, Hell Splits

**Heeeeey! I'm writing another chapter tonight because I might not be able to tomorrow. I'll try to, though. I've decided to let Clary meet Sebby later. Maybe in the next chapter or so. Aline will be the bitch along with Kaelie, the usual. Once again, I apologize for any errors I may make. SSSSoooooooo, Here we are! Chapter 3: Tomorrow, Hell Splits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments ( although I wish I did; who doesn't? ). That right goes the Cassandra 'Cassie' Clare.**

I woke up to Izzy calling my name: "Clary! Damn, girl! Were you asleep this whole time?" "No, Izzy. I wasn't. I was-" I cut myself off before I can say what happened. "You were what? Come on Clare! Don't leave me hangin'!" "Nothing." I then remember my question for her. "Izzy," "Hm?" "Why do you and Alec have the same last name?" "Damn, I was hoping no one noticed that." she said groaning. "Still, I'll tell you. Yes, we are brother and sister. But as you know, women are not exactly treated equally throughout Idris, and my dad told me that I needed to marry a decent Saviour, and 'Where do we find the best of the best Saviours?'" she asked mimicking a deep voice I assumed was her dad's. "Where?" I said without much enthusiasm, already knowing the answer to her rhetorical question. "The CEREMONY!" she practically shouted. We got glances from Aline and a glare from Kaelie and a smirk from Maia. We didn't care. We just laughed.

"Heeeeelloo ladies!" Magnus shouted entering the room with a cloud of glitter dust. Today, he wore matching crystal-blue jacket and pants over a darker blue polo shirt **(shit, I suck at fashion)**. A golden sprinkle of glitter completed the set. How sparkly could a guy get? "Today, we'll be showing you the way to the Dining Hall where you can all fill your petite tummies. Be on your best behavior and wear your best ensemble because all of the eligible Saviours will be feasting with you today! Hurry up! You've got five minutes!" he said tapping his watch. Pretty hard to keep time when there isn't a clock in the room, eh?

After throwing on a light blue dress with not as much frill as the others, I stepped out to wait by Magnus. "Simple outfit you picked, biscuit. Thought I said your best?" he said raising an eyebrow. How do people do that? I want to know how to do that. "And I don't really think I care; I hate lace." I said shrugging. "Ah, I see. Firey one we have here. Jace will like that." I think he expects me to smile or blush, but I just grimace. The thought of Jace doing it with me disgusted me.

We headed to the Dining Hall. 'A small room just meant for everyday dining' is how Magnus described it. It was the EXACT OPPOSITE. A 'small room just meant for everyday dining' would just have what is necessary. A table, plates, silverware, etc. This had chandeliers lining the ceiling and a whole feast of foods on the table. Everybody awed at the extravagance of the room. We were directed to out chairs. Each girl is sat directly between two boys. Just my luck, I got placed between Sebastian and Jace. I'm pretty sure Magnus did it purposefully to, because I saw him smirking at me from across the table next to Alec.

Jace stood up a moment later and the room quieted almost instantly. "Thank you for joining us today for dinner, ladies." he said in that silky sound he calls his voice. "We have called you here not only to eat, but to announce how you girls will be able to get to know us better. We will split up, starting tomorrw. Each girl getting a different Saviour to "chill" with each day." he says making air quotes around the word "chill". Here's the schedule. Aline will go with me, Kaelie with Alec, Maia with Simon..." I didn't pay attention much, I do know that Izzy got put with Jordan Kyle. My name came last. "Clarissa will be going with is all." He sat back down and began to eat. The rest of us took that as a sign that we could eat too, so we picked up our forks and began chowing down.

I thought of my "date" tomorrow with Sebastian. How I dreaded it. At least he's probably not as bad as Jace. Still, I feel like tomorrow, hell will spill out for me.

I catch Sebastian glancing at me a few times during dinner. I keep my eyes directly on my plate, though. Not wanting to think of anything, when they excuse us to leave, I hurry back, desperate to sit down and think. Izzy doesn't help much though. She keeps talking about how Jordan was 'Okay' and that maybe her date wouldn't be that bad. Lucky for her.

I sat thinking for a few minutes until Magnus tells us it's time to retreat to bed. I lay down and slowly fall asleep, thinking of tomorrow when hell splits.

**Soooo? Sebastian is rolling in! I'll try my best to post tomorrow. Like I said though, I might not. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Sleep is calling me. Goodbye, until next time! **


	4. Sebastian Verlac

**Hey! Like I said, I wasn't able to post yesterday. Bummer. Still; posting today! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! That is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. The one and only Cassandra Clare has that right. **

Today is my date with Sebastian Verlac. What a life. "Dress for the occasion, but not too flashy. You don't know what you'll be doing today. That's up to the Saviour." Magnus had said. That's hard considering the dress choices. All of them had gems and lace that could get caught during numerous activities, and like he said, we could be doing anything. Shit, I was beginning to sound like one of those girls who had trouble dressing every morning. Kinda my case anyway. I finally settled on a dark red dress with not as much lace on it as the others. Unfortunately, it showed a great amount of my chest, but that was the least of my worries at the moment.

We all arrived at the Breakfast Hall. Why do people have different halls for different meals? What the fuck is the use in that besides wastes of space and fancy chandeliers that, though I have to admit, are really truly beautiful.

We were ordered by Magnus to sit next to our "companions for the day" as he put it while we ate. I found my place close to Sebastian and sat quickly. We ate and were told instructions from Magnus; "You will do what your Saviour asks. It is them who chooses what to do, not you. You're told to kiss him, do it. You're told to strip for him, do it. You're told to make love with him in the men's restroom, do it. You get the point. Alright! Off you go! You're know in you're Saviour's control. Though, you have to do one thing: make sure to show YOUR own persona. Not some other shithead you saw them having sex with the other day. We need to find a good wife for them. Not good actresses. Now shoo!"

Fuck. Making love with Sebastian would suck. Making love with anybody me except the guy I love would suck. If I loved anybody. We headed out like all the others. "So. " he said. "So. " I responded. "What do you want to do today?" He asked questioningly. "Um. Aren't you supposed to decide and I get no actual say in this whole bag of fuck?" At this d he chucked. "Great! You have personality! I was scared you were going to be one of those zombies who think they can get a guy with their boobs and butts." Now it was my turn to laugh. "At least your not one of those guys who decides that he can control a woman with his power and wealth." "Nope! Not my type!"

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So. What shall we be doing today, milady?" "How about," I though for a second, "horse back riding?" I asked. "Horses?" He said looking shocked. "Yes. Horses. You know. Big barrel-shaped bodies, medium sized neck, long flowing manes and tales?" I said flipping my hair over exaggeratively. He pretended to look shocked. "Those exist? I thought they only existed in Snow White and Tangled?" "Nope!" I sAid smiling. "Sure he said breaking character. "Let's go to the stables. Prepare to be awed.

I thought he was joking about the awed part. He wasn't; the stables were massive and seemed fancier than the room the rest of the girls and I slept in. I didn't even think that possible until now. "Told you to prepare. You obviously didn't." He said with a smirk. "Nope. I thought they would be like the ones I movies like Frozen." Come on!" He said grabbing a saddle. Let's saddle em big boys up!"

I picked a chestnut colored one. He was shy. His name was Hazel. We saddle up the horses and were off. Because I didn't know my way around much, I just followed Sebastian, but didn't make it too obvious. I still stayed by his side. We rode until we got to a small lake behind a barn.

"The king used to come her all the time." He said gazing upon the water. I gasped. I couldn't help it. No one was allowed to know about the king's condition. "He used to?" "He died about 6 months ago. It's why they decided to hold the Ceremony a year early. They were desperate for an heir to be ready. You have to be married to be ready though, so little Jace over there had to get married." Not to happy about it now is he? "How horrible!" "Nah. It's not so bad. Stephen was kinda corrupt anyway." I wasn't sure what to do, so I resolved to putting my hand on his. He pulled back and I thought he didn't lie it, but he laced his fingers with mine instead.

I gasped. Did he actually feel affection towards me? I felt something for him, but I wasn't sure what. He smiled at my gasp. "Clary, do you mean to tell me that you actually weren't trying to win me over with a fake persona?" I stared, confused at where this was going. "No? They even told us not to! Do you mean to tell me you think me naive?" I said putting a hand on my heart and faked a hurt expression. "Oh! How you would me, Sebastian!" His grin grew wider. He turned to look at me. "I mean to tell you that I like it." He said leaning closer. "Do you now?" I said leaning in. It's what he wanted. I had to give it to him, I tried convincing myself. Half of me thought I was just leaning in because it was mandatory. The other half felt that it was meant to be.

"I do. " he said leaning in, closing the gap between us. Before I know what is happening, we're kissing. His lips hot on mine. I let go of his hand and run my hand through his hair. He presses harder, making the kiss more passionate. He pulls back slightly to look into my bright emerald green eyes while I stare into his black onyx ones. I'm suddenly aware that the sun is setting. Oh shit. "Sebastian?" "Hm?" "What time is it?" I ask because I don't have a watch with me. He glances down at his Rolex watch lined with diamonds and gasps. "Oh, fuck. He gotta go. " he says standing up and extending his hand to me. I sigh and take it. We barely got any time. Fuck. Oh well. I like Sebastian, but there is something odd about him. I'm not sure what. We ride of towards the Institute, desperate not to be late.

We barely make it. "Late. " Magnus says smiling sweetly. "No we aren't." Sebastian says grinning at me. I grin back. Jace eyes us suspiciously. "What happened between you two? I open my mouth to respond, but Sebastian gets there first. "Why do you give a flying rat's ass about it Jace?" "Because you're my Gaurd and I need to know if she's a witch and put you under a love spell." We all brush of the comment, though Alec keeps looking back between Jace and me. So does Izzy. I sigh.

"Alright! Alright!" Enough gawking at each other. Time to go ladies! Gentlemen, back to your quarters! Say your last goodbyes for the day!" With that, Sebastian turns to me. He pecks me on the cheek and whispers goodbye in my ear. I am vaguely aware of all of the other girl and guys, Magnus included, staring at us in surprise. With that we part. "What?" Sebastian says, smirking at the girl and guys. With that, we seperate.

We arrive at our room and just as soon as Magnus closes the door, Aline and Kaelie start screaming at me telling me how I was stealing their guys. Izzy showers me with praise and pecks me with questions. I just ignore all of them. I was exhausted. I made my way to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep quickly, but with a big goofy grin on my face.

**SO? How was it? I'm thinking of doing something in Sebastian or Jace's perspective next chapter. I think the next chapter' going to be the guys in their room teasing Jace about how jealous he was of Seb and how he wants Clary "so fucking bad". Also, I'm probably going to make it how when Jace and Clary have to go out together, Clary will suggest just going to the garden to feed the ducks in the duck pond. Idk. We'll see! Please leave reviews and suggestions! Thanks! Love you all!**


	5. Jealous?

**La, la la! Whatever! La, la, la! It doesn't matter La, la, la! Oh well! La, la, la! From that song. I don't remember the title! Random. So bored. So, writing a CHAPTER! Besides, I promised you all I'd try to write when I had the chance. So. Once again. I apologize in advance once again for mistakes. Grammer and shit is not my strong suite. Yup! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Cassandra Clare reserves all rights. **

**Jace's POV**

We headed towards our room. I don't know what I felt toward little red over there. When I saw Sebastian kiss her, I felt something I didn't really recognize. Well, no. I did recognize it. It probably was something else though. Not what I thought. It couldn't be. "JACE!" someone screamed in my ear. Fuck. I jumped slightly. Jordan was smirking at me. Alec was glaring at me, like he knew how I felt about Clary. Simon wasn't even paying attention. Sebastian. Shit, Sebastian. Just thinking of him right now made my fists clench. _No Jace. You will not fall for someone. Not yet at least. _I shook my head. No. _Not ever. _

"JACE! EARTH TO JACE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jordan screamed into my ear again. We had made it to our room. Wow. Didn't even notice. "Jace!" Simon said in a sing-songy voice. "What bloodsucker?" I growled. Bloodsucker was just a nickname I had made up for Simon along with rat-face. "Someone's IN LOVE!" he practically screeched the last part. "What?!" I yelled practically reaching the ceiling when I jumped. Jordan and Alec started laughing. Sebastian was acting like he was having some sort of stare-down with me. No way was I participating in that. For a _girl. _"I said," rat-face continued, "You're-" "I know what you said! I'm not! In love! With CLARY!" I screamed.

"Oh shit! Is Jonathan Christopher Herondale BLUSHING?!" Jordan yelled at the top of his lungs. Alec and Simon were practically drowning in their laughter. Sebastian was staring even harder. How was that possible? "AND SEBBY'S JEALOUS!" Simon laughed out. At this, Sebastian snapped. He ran strait at me, and before I knew what had happened, I was up against the wall. Sebastian's onyx eyes boring into me. All the laughter had ceased and everyone was looking at Sebastian in shock. I looked into his eyes, but all there was was anger and jealousy. Suddenly, his grip loosened and a look of realization crossed his face. "Shit. I'm so sorry Jace. I didn't mean it. I just got angry and didn't think." "Hey, it's cool man." I said slapping his shoulder. With that, we all began to get ready for dinner.

I had dressed casually. All the other guys did too. We headed to the Dining Hall. Why we had different rooms for different meals never ceased to interest me, but, it was tradition. I wasn't going to break it. Not now, at least. Stephan liked it that way. Although he didn't really every pay attention to me, he was still my father. Tonight, I will be announcing who will be paired up next. They were lucky that exactly five girls got picked. The exact amount that we needed. All the girl were guaranteed spots this way. I thought of my date with Aline today, and shuddered. What a slut. I took her swimming and she insisted on having sex in the lake. The fucking lake. Whore.

The girls lined the wall when we arrived. Magnus had told them that they would be sitting with their tomorrow companions. The boys all sat down as I did with a seat beside them for whoever would be their partner. "Hello, ladies!" my voice boomed through the hall. "So you can finally sit, I will announce who you will be paired with first." I glanced over at Clary, almost instinctively. She shifted uncomfortably. Whether it was out of nervousness or her 7 inch heels that she was wearing, I wasn't sure.

"So, let's on with it. Clary will be with me..." I read the rest of the list off, watching her expression. She was shocked, and was it seemed like, also a bit scared. strange. I finished off the list and they took their seats. We all ate in silence.

The guys and me all headed back to our rooms. For some reason, they all seemed as tired as me. We must've used our energy up teasing me and fending off Sebastian, who seemed deep in thought. We crashed the moment our heads touched our pillows.

**Sorry, fellas. Kinda rushed. Next time, I will put in some more detail. Till next time (most probably, tomorrow) Bye!**


	6. Swaying to the Music

**Noodles. Chow mien. Pan fried. Idk. I'm eating noodles, so I was getting a bunch of random noodle thoughts through my head. Spicy. Really Raaaanddoom! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. It was pretty hectic. So, I'm posting today still! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Who doesn't wish the did? Besides Cassandra Clare. She's great!**

I yawned and stretched. Why was I so tired? How late did I stay up last night? I yawned again and headed to the shower. Maybe the freezing water would wake me up. I tossed off my covers and trudged to the bathroom.

I wondered. Did Sebastian actually like me? Or was I some sort of play thing until someone else more attractive came by? I grimaced at the thought. Ugh. I grabbed a towel and some undergarments. I'd decide on a dress later. Do they have any pants in here? Maybe I could ask for some **(Kinda-sorta "The Selection" reference. For any Kierra Kass readers out there!). **

I turned the shower temperature to something cold enough that it would wake me up a little, but not so much as freeze me to death. It didn't work. Why do people always say a cold shower wakes them up? It just made me... well, cold. I turned off the shower, wrapped my body with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. I heard whispering as I approached the door.

"...And her hair is like a carrot! What does Sebby see in her?!" one of the voices shrieked. "I KNOW! But, we still got a shot for Jace!" another voice chimed, giggling uncontrollably. I finally realized they were talking about me and how I was "stealing all the guys". "Idiots." I mumbled as I entered the room. They stopped talking and went on looking like they were applying makeup and checking out the dresses in their closets.

"Clary! Where were you?! Why are you all wet?" Isabelle said bouncing up to me. "Uh, it's called showering Iz." I said rolling my eyes. "I know, silly! Rhetorical question! I was just looking for something to say!" she said before dropping her voice low. "Clary, Aline and Kaelie were talking about you. I told them to fuck off, but they just kept going." "It's okay, Iz. I know. I was eavesdropping on them." I said shyly. She looked surprised. "It was an accident." "Anyway," she said making her voice loud. Really, loud. "Are you READY FOR YOUR DATE WITH JACE TODAY, CLARY?" she practically screamed. Aline and Kaelie stopped what they were doing and glared at us. Aline looked ready to smash my head and Kaelie looked redder than a beet. "Sh, Izzy! Keep it down!" I said pulling her down. "Sorry," she whispered. "Just wanted to make em mad." At that, we laughed, earning a chuckle from Maia and more glares from Aline and Kaelie.

I had decided to wear the most simple, covered up dress I could find. I my closet for a dress like that. Ha, no such luck. The simplest was a golden dress with ruffles on the skirt and silver-white lace on the sleeves. _Better than the most. _I thought throwing the dress on. Right on time, too because that's when Magnus strolled in and told us, "Ready or not, Time to Go!"

When we arrived at the Breakfast Hall, the Saviours were already seated. Sighing, I walked toward the empty seat next to Jace. He saw me and patted the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. I just quickened my pace and sat. "So, excited to see me, Red?" he whispered, making me shiver. I could almost hear his smirk. "No." I said. Simple as that. He seemed taken aback though, which made me chuckle lightly. "What? Not used to rejection, I see." I said pretending to admire my nails. His expression was smoothed out when I looked back at him. "Nope, Red; you're my first." With that, he picked up his fork and began eating. The rest of us followed.

"Ah." he said as we stepped outside the Institute. "What to do with you?" he said facing me, tapping his chin. "Sex isn't an option. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't open you legs to me if it meant all the riches you could ask." he said smirking. I felt heat rising in my cheeks, and quickly tried to push it down. No such luck. "How about, you watch me play piano, and applaud and praise my skills?" he said questioningly. I was about to respond with an 'absolutely not', but he beat me to it. "Yep! That's it! We can go into the green house after that he said.

He led me to an open room with a piano and other musical instruments. There were papers and pencils I assumed were for writing music, but my fingers itched to reach for them and draw Jace's perfectly sculpted face. He pointed at a chair where I assumed I would be sitting. I saw no point in refusing, so I hurried to the chair and sat down.

He walked up to the piano and lifted the velvet cover. He pushed his hands back, causing them to pop. He then placed his hands carefully on the pure ivory keys and started playing. No faster than the first measure was I lost in the beauty of the music.

**Hiyers! Was this chapter okay? Please send me tips on how I can get better at this. I play piano, so I was all: "Hell, ya, Jace! Bedazzel her with your mad piana skillzzzzz! I also play violin. Ha! Jem. References. Crossovers. Blah, blah blah. Rambling. So. Please comment and prompt! I'll be posting sooooooon! Later, loves!**


	7. Meet Me at Midnight, Tonight

**Damn. I do ice skating professionally, and today, I was practicing. I was trying to do a damn spin when I fell strait smack on my tailbone. Now it's fucking bruised. I can barely sit! Donut-pillow, here I come! Sorry. Random intro. It shitting HURTS! Sorry. I might start posting more every-other-day-ish because school's a bitch. Seriously. Yup. "The Story of My LIFE!" I don't even really like 1D. No offense 1Directioners. Ya. Ok. Who wants Sebby to be evil? I really don't know if I should add that, and that he's planning some shit and wants Clary to rule with him or something or ya guys want this to be more a "Lovely Ladies!" (-Les Miserables) thingy. Please comment and prompt! **

**Disclaimer: You all know this; I do not own TMI. CC has all rights. **

His music was like a lullaby. Like a breeze blowing through my hair. His fingers moved quickly, but swiftly. It looked like second nature to him, yet, he was already breaking a sweat. He seemed so passionate, like there was a story behind the flying fingers. It was beautiful, the song. Just like him; only he was more that beautiful. He was and angel. _Shut up, Clary._ I scolded myself, focusing back on his piece. The song wasn't very long, yet, it seemed like it was going for hours. When he finally finished, all I could do was stare at him. He was just staring at the piano keys, like he forgot about me. Finally, like waking from a trance, he looked up.

He smirked. Of course, it was just for a show. It didn't mean anything! "Like that, eh?" he said standing from the piano bench and stretching. He walked toward me and sat next to me. For a few moments, all we could do was stare strait ahead, not talking. "Ready to go to the green house?" he asked. I just nodded my head. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it instinctively. He hauled me up and we walked toward what looked like a giant glass building.

We stepped in and I couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful. There were all sorts of flowers and greens growing and thriving all around me. In the very center, close to a ginormous patch of flowers yet to bloom, was a sturdy metal looking stairwell that led up to nothing and ended close to the roof.

I glanced up at Jace, expecting him to be looking at me, smirking. But he wasn't. Woah, shocker. He was smiling, and the smile looked almost genuine. He was smiling at me. What did that mean? I felt a flutter in my stomach and mentally scolded myself. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone like this. Sebastian was okay, but Jace was just an arrogant self-absorbed jerk.

Before I knew what was happening, he led me toward the stairwell. He guided me up the steps and sat me down next to him near the top. I could see nearly the whole greenhouse from here. It was marvelous.

"Those flowers down there," he said pointing at the still budding flowers. "Those are midnight flowers. They only bloom at midnight." I stared at them. They were beautiful, even in buds. I longed to see them in bloom with their petals spread out and leaves sprouting from their sides like green fountains. My face must have said so, too. Because Jace said "I can take you tonight, if you like. to see the midnight flowers." I blushed against myself and stuttered out, "S-sure!" He didn't even smirk. Shit. Was he okay? What did he eat? Did he eat? "It's a date!" he exclaimed, almost excitedly.

He showed me down the staircase and stopped us at the bottom, looking at me. "Well, aren't we going?" I asked a little nervously. What was this ass up to?

He was getting closer, I realized. Close enough that if I leaned forward just a little, we would be kissing. Before I could react, he WAS kissing me. It wasn't heated. Just a kiss. A kiss my mum would say was out of love, not sex-wanting. I quickly melted into him like it was instinct. It just felt right.

He pulled back. "You're beautiful, Red." "Not bad yourself, Goldilocks." He chuckled. Did he love me? Would he pick me? I felt the fluttering in my stomach, but it was different this time; stronger. "Want to head back?" he questioned. Was it time already? He answered my question before I could ask. "It's not time yet, but I figured we could head back to the music room and I could play for you until it was time." "Sounds like a plan." I said grinning. I couldn't help it. I was sure my grin spread from ear to ear. With that, we headed back into the Institute and as promised, he played for me the rest of the time. He occasionally reminded me that he would pick me up at 11 to see the midnight flowers bloom. I honestly couldn't wait.

At dinner, Izzy kept questioning me, asking why I was in such a good mood. Sebastian even tried talking to me in the dining hall, but I just brushed him off, earning I smile from Jace. I just grinned. I couldn't wait for 11.

**Woo! Half-decent chapter! How'd you like? for those who didn't see up top, do you want this to be something with Sebastian evil, wanting to take over the Saviours with Clary by his side, or just a "...My queen." (-CoHF) thang? Please comment and tell me how I can improve! Thanks! Talk to you in the next day or two!**


	8. Love with the Midnight Flowers

**Omifuck. IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. Still haven't decided on Sebby's situation yet. Ima wait for more opinions to poll in. Ya. This might be a bit short; well, maybe short in general. When have my chapters ever been that long anyway? Longer chapters, anyone? Idk. Here; ch 8.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I didn't have to say it, but I gotta. I do not own the beautiful TMI series. Cassie Clare owns all rights.**

I didn't know what to where. Shit. Since when did I care about appearance? Other than taming my hair, and combing my hair, and did I mention disentangeling my hair? I had never cared much about what I looked like and what other people thought of my attire. What was happening with me?

I finally settled on a gold slightly-showy dress. There were flats (thank the motherfucking angles for FLATS) that went with them. I just finished up with white-gold with diamond stud earings when I heard a knock on my door. 11:00 pm exactly.

I opened the door as quietly as I could which was pretty easy considering that the doors were more than decently well oiled. I found Jace, handsome as ever standing there casually. I stepped out and he looked up. I could almost say he looked taken aback by my appearance. His eyes seemed to shine even brighter, if possible. _Wait. Jace Herondale falling in love with you? Snap out of it, Clary! You don't stand a chance against the sluts or Isabelle or Maia._

Jace smiled and broke me out of my thoughts by clearing his throat. "Shall we?" "We shall." With that, he took my arm and led me through the maze-hallways into the green house. There was a small blanket with stones shining light lining the perimeter. "Did you plan all of this?" "Indeed." he said smirking. "I did." "Cheeseball." I grinned smacking his arm slightly. We sat down and sat in silence for a while.

"So." I said. "So." he replied. "Are we supposed to do anything before the flowers open up?" "Well," he said lying down on his back; I mimicked his position. Would he kiss me again? Just the thought mad my heart skip a few beats. "I thought I would get to know you better. You're not like the rest, Red." "What, never had a girl not fall to your feet and kiss them?" I asked rolling my eyes. "That and," he said rolling over to face me. "You don't treat me like someone else. Like because I'm the royal and all of you are technically peasants, I should be treated with a different kind of respect."

Who was this Jace? I didn't know this Jace. This Jace was kind and sweet and didn't beat around the bush giving me shit. "Well, you aren't different. You're only human. You're going to stumble and fall once or twice in your life. You're going to bleed and sometimes, you won't recover from it for awhile or forever. You are no different from anyone else, and you deserve to be treated like a human, not a God, but not a slave either. Nobody's perfect, Jonathan C. Herondale, I know you know it. You don't have to take it unto yourself to feel like you need to be."

He stared at me. He just stared. I thought over my own words in my mind. Was it a good or bad reaction to get challenged to a staring contest with Jace Herondale?

I kept thinking over my words again and the longer he stared, the more I started to worry. What if I if I displeased him? Shit. I kept thinking. _Shit shit shit shit shitballs on a putble flying cow's ass. Shit._

Then. He was kissing me. His lips hot on mine. He acted like there wasn't a care in the world. I stiffened with surprise. I quickly melted into the kiss though after the shock wave. Did he like me? I didn't give a fuck at the moment. This was all that mattered. I felt like as long as Jace was here, I couldn't be hurt. I felt invincible. I felt protected.

He pulled back just far enough for me to see his eyes. I saw so many things in them. Love, lust, shock, respect. I'm sure my eyes looked the same. Way.

I then saw something move in a distance. I gasped and stood up so abruptly that it almost knocked him over. The flowers. They were blooming. The purples and pinks of the buds were growing bigger by the second until the little bulbs couldn't hold them and they burst. I ached for a pencil and paper almost as much as I ached for them when I saw Jace. They were just downright beautiful.

"Beautiful in'it?" Jace said quietly behind me echoing my thoughts. I couldn't find the words. I just nodded. "They remind me of you." he told me even softer, his voice just higher than a whisper. This caught my attention. I quickly spun around.

"How?" I asked curiously. "How even though they have yet to open up to the world, they still look beautiful. But when the bloom and show their true colors, the are even more beautiful than the moon itself." He said striding up to me. I held my breath. This felt strange, but it felt right. We looked into each others eyes, me getting lost in his two swirling active suns. We stared until we had to pack up and leave, parting with each other for the night.

"Until morning, Red." he said doing a mock salute. "Toodaloo, Goldilocks." I said. By the time I was in my room, I was tired, but I could care less. I could try and deny it, but I was already certain. I loved Jace Herondale. I knew he loved me back.

***ta da*! How was it? Prompt and review please! I'll try to update as soon as possible! But, life is a bitch. Like I said. :-) Thank you everyone!**


	9. Where were you?

**Merp. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life. Lemons. Shit. On Sebby, right. I ain't gonna make Sebby evil, but I will make him a bit pushy towards Clary. Like, maybe Jace will hold a party and he tries to force onto her or something like dat. Ya. So, I'm not sure who because it's a guest said I sucked and punctuation and spelling shit. I'm genuinely sorry about that. Sometimes though, I make up words. Keep that in mind while you read my fuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. All rights go to CC.**

**Jace's POV**

Clary, Clarissa. She's all I can think about right now, on my way back to the Man Cave. I opened the door slowly, trying not to wake the guys. No sooner did I step into the room was I bombarded by them. All of them.

"Where'd ya go, Jacey?" Simon said making googly eyes at me? "Who'd you make love with tonight? Are you gonna throw her out tomorrow like every other girl you've ever met?" Jordan questioned. "No. First, I did not have sex with anyone tonight." "Riiiiiiiiight." Alec said emphasizing the "i". "Right." I said smirking. "Secondly, I have no reason to throw this girl out, but I have no reason not to either." "So, Jace is undecided? Impossible!" Sebastian said smirking.

"So. Who is this wonderful woman who has the great Jace Herondale confused about his feelings, hm?" Simon asked curiously. "Well, drumroll pleeeease! It's the one and only Clarissa Morgenstern!" I announced with a smile. There was no point in hiding it now that they knew there was some girl I might have feeling for. They would've figured it out eventually and rubbed it in my face even more than if I told them.

I expected exaggerated gasps or chuckles, but all I got was silence. This is not what I thought would happen. I looked at all of them. "What?" I asked exasperated and confused. Then, my eyes landed on Sebastian. Oh, shit. I hadn't even thought of how he would react, and even if I did, I never would have expected this.

Sebastian just stood there, silently. Uh-oh. Quiet Seb meant angry beyond measure Seb. He was glaring daggers at me. Any other reaction would have been better than this. After a while, he turned on his heel and exited the room. Where would a boy like Sebastian be going at 1:30 in the morning?

"Oh my angel." Alec breathed out. "Er... a game of Halo anyone?" Simon asked nervously. "Seriously, dude?" Jordan said breaking his gaze from the door to direct it at Rat-face.

"Where do you think he's going?" Alec asked quietly. "I have absolutely no idea." I whispered barely audible. Wherever it was, with a guy like Seb, who didn't have a very good temper, in this situation, it couldn't be good.

**Short fuck. Ya. Blah blah. Guest, I shall try to improve my English skillz. Everyone else, including Guest over here, I will try to post ASAP. Thanks for reading and please comment and prompt. **


	10. Broken Noses and a Chosen (or two)

**My shit fuck on a cow's ass. I'm SO SORRY. I haven't updated in so long! School. Sucks. I'll try to make this longer, though when you write, it seems a LOT longer than it actually is. Damn, well, I'll try.**

**Clary's POV**

"Love is an open, DOOR!" I whisper-shouted/whisper-sang opening the door to the girl's room. No sooner did I close the door did I get ambushed by Kaelie and Aline.

"You bitch!" Kaelie whisper-shouted while slapping my face. "Come on. Get her up." Aline whispered to Kaelie and before I knew what was happening, I was being hauled out of the door.

"What the fu-" I was quickly cut off by Kaelie's hand which I quickly responded by biting down. Hard. She yelped and let go of my one arm which was just enough for me to elbow Aline in the ribs and took off.

I didn't get very far before I hit something solid. I looked up and saw Jace standing over me. "Clary, are you okay?" he asked. No sooner when Kaelie and Aline both came running in swinging at me. Kaelie actually hit me in the nose hard.

"That's for biting my hand." she spat kicking me. "What? Stop! Both of you!" Jace yelled. They looked up as if it was the first time they noticed them.

"Oh, hi Jacey!" Aline said in a sickening honey-coated voice fluttering her eyelashes. It looked like there was dust in her eye.

"Don't 'Hi Jacey' me." he spat kneeling down to where I was with my nose bleeding, stomach twisting and head spinning. I looked up at him but immediately regretted it because my head felt like it was gonna pop.

"Clary, can you walk." he asked concerned. "No, I can fly." I replied sarcasticly glaring at him. Did it look like I was in the mood to lie though because my head was about to split open. "No." I groaned, surprising him. "I don't think I can." "Okay, I'll just have to carry you then." he said swooping me up bridal style. I laughed.

It wasn't even a "this is funy" or and "I'm happy" laugh. Just a laugh. Hysteria. I just kept laughing. Jace looked at me like I was crazy. I just kept laughing. After a while of my uncontrollable laughter, he seemed to understand.

"You were scared, weren't you?" he asked curiously kissing the tip of my nose. That caused me to stop laughing. "Ya." I breathed, catching my breath. "When I choose you, I'm going to make sure nobody hurts you." he said kissing my forehead lightly.

I stared confused a second. He wanted to pick me? _Of course, dumbass. He seems to like you. . _A voice in my head said. I just pushed it away, but didn't lose the hope that came with it. _You love him, _the voice chimed again. _Don't mess it up. He loves you too._ "Go away, Jimmeny Cricket. " I whispered lightly before closing my eyes. Jace just chuckled and continued carrying me to the infirmary.

When we arrived, he gently set me down on one of the beds. He called for a young nurse about my age. I couldn't help but notice that she was trying but helplessly failing to flirt with Jace and that her skirt was about 4 inches too short. I rolled my eyes. Why is everybody in this place such a whore?

Jace seemed to take no notice, though. He just cleared his throat and pointed at me. "Can you please help her?" The nurse looked over at me with a look that said she hadn't noticed me before and she immediately deflates, but doesn't contradict or send me a dirty look. Whew. Relief.

"What happened?" she questioned placing a cool washcloth on my forehead. The moist fabric felt good against my burning skin. "Two of the Chosen, Kaelie and Aline attacked her. I don't know why, but none the less, they will be disqualified." "Alright." the nurse said. "She'll be fine, but she might need to watch that head of hers for a while. She hit it hard." With that she left leaving Jace and me alone.

"Thanks" I croaked out. He looked surprised. "For what?" "For... Saving me. I guess." Was saving a good term? In this situation, maybe. "Well, when you're my queen, I'll have to do that quite a lot, so why not start now?" "Saving me from what?" I asked not really wanting to ponder over his choice for me. "From other handsome suitors trying to kidnap you from me." He said leaning into me. "How will you fight them, Jace?" I said, my voice breathy. "With my bare hands, of course." **(Woooh! Who doesn't love a bit of Divergent here and there, eh?) **

With that, I closed the gap between us, kissing hit passionately. He pulled back, looking me in the eye, then crashed his lips onto mine again. We continued this for a while. When we were finished, we were both a bit breathless.

"Until tomorrow, Red?" he said smiling at me using my old nickname. "True till, Goldilocks." I said mock saluting him, smiling. I collapsed into my bed in the infirmary as he left and fell asleep with a big grin on my face.

**Longer? Ya? I guess. Just a bit longer? Some Divergent add-ins. LOVE THAT BOOK! I'll update ASAP. Till next time!**


	11. The Ball's a Sextrap

**Herloooooooooo! I'm here. Back from the dead. Ya. A bit late I am. Just a bit. Sorry about not updating for so long. Life gave me plenty of lemons and I don't even know how to make lemonade. Anyway, story:**

I woke up in the infirmary with someone shaking me up. "Claryyyyyyyyy!" a high voice screeched. Ugh. Isabelle. "What, Izzy? I'm sleeping!" I said grouchily pulling the covers over my head hoping to block out her voice. No such luck. "Woah. Take a chill pill, Clare. I'm just here to tell you that there's going to be a massive ball where Jace and the other Saviours will be choosing."

What? I didn't even meet all of the Saviours yet. I voiced my concern to Izzy. "Relax! He says that everyone has picked a suitable companion except Alec and Sebastian." Sebastian hadn't picked yet? Uh oh. "What do you mean?" "They'll be choosing later. They agreed." "When?" I asked frantically getting up from the bed. My head and nose didn't hurt anymore so I figured I was fine. "Tomorrow." Izzy says excitedly. "Jace gave you permission to get out of the infirmary, by the way." With that, she smiled and strutted out the door.

**A skip in time...**

I had thrown on a tight fitting dress which was one of the only ones I had left to wear. Without Kaelie and Aline, the room seemed sort of quiet. I had raced down just in time for breakfast. We would have a free day today since the Saviours had already chosen.

Two hands covered my eyes playfully. "Guess whooooooo?" a smooth, but excited voice whispered in my ear. "Hmmmm. I don't know." I said jokingly. "Could it be Sebastian?" His hands immediately tightened. "Woah, Jace. Chill pill. I know it's you. I was just joking!" I said holding my hands up in surrender. He quickly relaxed and took his hands off my eyes.

"So. Everyone's done and decided?" I asked to lighten his mood a bit. "Yeah." "Care to share?" I asked. "No." he answered smirking. "But sharing is caring." I pleaded in a fake baby voice. "Yes. And shoving is loving." he retorted shoving me a bit. I burst out giggling.

We sat in silence and he began playing with my hair which for some reason made me blush tremendously. "I like it when you blush." he whispered seductively in my ear. I opened my mouth to answer but just then, Sebastian just had to pop up.

"Hello, Clary." he said smiling charmingly at me. _He's handsome. But not as handsome as Jace. _"Hello, Sebastian." Jace said coldly. Sebastian cocked his head to one side as if calculating his next move. "What do you want?" "I just want to speak with Clary." Sebastian said. "Is that too much to ask for?" "A bit too much, yes." Jace mumbled. "Oh, Jacey," Sebastian said mockingly. "You know the rules. I can speak with any of the Chosen I like." he said glancing at me. "I can do anything I like with them, too." With this, he smiled. My blood ran cold. Was he going to try and rape me? I instinctively held on to Jace tighter.

"You're not going anywhere alone with Clary." he growled out pulling me possessively to his side. "Why don't we let Clary decide what she wants to do, hm?" Sebastian said smiling at me like that would make me side with him. Ha! "Go on Clary." Sebastian said smiling even wider if possible. "I want to stay with Jace." I said confidently. Jace smiled and Sebastian's grin turned into a scowl. "Fine." he growled out. "See you both at the party."

**Time skippedy doo da! Skippedy A! My oh my, what a wonderful day...!**

Time had seemed to move, extra slowly. I couldn't wait for the party knowing I would finally be Jace's and Jace would finally be mine. They had made us wear certain dresses that a personal designer created "just for us!" My designer, Cinna **(Who doesn't love the Hunger Games? Mockingjay P1 was fantastic, btw)** made a very simple gold dress with very little lace and it wasn't very showy either. The only problem were the shoes. Heels; Ugh. He said the heels would make up for the simplicity of the dress.

"It's time!" Magnus shouted, flinging the door open. "Follow the leader!" he shouted excitedly. "This is so great!" Izzy whisper-squealed. "I hope to get picked by that one with the glasses, Simon." she gushed, beaming.

We quickly made our way to the ball room. It was huge! It had plenty of... Jace-like touches. The walls were a sort of crystal gold with mirrors lining them. There were chandeliers on the ceiling, but there was a disco ball in the very center. I stared up at it confused.

"Like the disco ball?" a golden voice questioned. "It's, different." I said pausing for the right word for the shimmering ball in the center of the room. Jace scooped me up bridal style and kissed me. He placed me down after that.

"What was that for?" I asked grinning. "Dramatic effect." I opened my mouth to make some sort of clever retort, but he cut me off. "Want a drink?" I just nodded. With that, he walked over to the drink bar. I looked around and found a place to sit. I realized that this side of the room was a lot emptier than the other side. There were still people, but mainly servants.

Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed my arm. A rough hand that wasn't Jace's. I looked to see Sebastian standing there grinning. I opened my mouth to tell him to let go, but he quickly covered it. He dragged me down an unfamiliar hallway and pushed me into a room with nothing but a bed in it. He pushed me onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of me. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and shoved it none to gently into my mouth. He pinned my hands down with his knees, still straddling my hips making me unable to move with both his hands free.

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Don't struggle. It'll just make things harder on you. No matter what you do, I wont stop." He pulled back just enough to bit my earlobe and pull on it. It felt so good, but it was wrong. I struggled regardless of his warning. I was rewarded with a hard slap. "Don't struggle! How hard is it for you to understand that, Clary!" he pulled out a piece of rope and lifted his knees. He quickly tied my hands together and tied them to the headboard. Where the fuck did he find a rope here?

With his hands free, he hopped off me. I was relieved. I suddenly felt colder and realized he had taken my dress off from the bottom. He ripped off my panties and I was just left with a bra in front of Sebastian. I pulled against the ropes, but my hands felt like they were bruising. He pulled off his own clothes and was ontop of me, rubbing against me. He aimed his huge dick for my opening. I was sobbing so hard and I wouldn't stop. Nothing was going to save me now. I screamed and tugged of the ropes even though it would prove pointless. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The door suddenly flew open and Sebastian was abruptly pulled off of me. I opened my eyes to see Jace there, his eyes full of anger and concern. "Don't cry, Clary. He won't touch you anymore." He quickly undid the ropes binding my hands and let me pull out the gag. He turned to face Sebastian and before he knew what Jace was doing, Jace was ontop of him, punching the living daylights out of him.

Guards rushed in and took Jace off of Sebastian and the young nurse who helped me in the infirmary handed me some underwear, pants- thank the lord-,and a shirt. I quickly finished putting them on just as Izzy and Maia rushed in and hugged me asking if I was okay throwing me a mini pity party. Soon, all the clutter and the people cleared and I was just left with Jace.

**I know. It kinda sucked. I suck at writing lemons. Sorry. Is it too rushed. I don't know. I'm in a bit of a rush. See ya soon! I'll be back to writ the next chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
